Enigmático
by Emiita
Summary: –¿Kiba, por qué llevas gafas de sol? –preguntó Ino sin poder evitarlo, sin entender el racionamiento estúpido que lo movió a ponerse lentes oscuras en un día de lluvia.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:**Palabras obscenas. OoC, posiblemente. ¿Es insulso y sin sentido? xD

**Nº. palabras:** 1.156 quería un drabble, pero no está la suerte de mi lado.

**Resumen:** – ¿Kiba, por qué llevas gafas de sol? –preguntó Ino sin poder evitarlo, sin entender el racionamiento estúpido que lo movió a ponerse lentes oscuras en un día de lluvia.

* * *

**Enigmático **

–Siento llegar tarde.

Ino con sus piernas cruzadas, la barbilla alta y los ojos echando chispas, observó a Kiba con desdén y furia por hacerla esperar como a una patética mujer cualquiera en una cafetería llena de parejas acarameladas morreándose en sus narices. Y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al contemplarlo. No tenía nada en contra de la chupa negra de cuero o de los vaqueros que resaltaban su culo, era sexy, joder, le daba cierto aire a chico malo y no era diferente de su vestimenta normal. Pero ¿gafas de sol en un día encapotado y dentro de un local? ¿Las gotas de lluvia eran radiactivas o algo así? ¿O quizás las lámparas de la cafetería dañarían su visión supersónica?

Esperó que se las quitara al sentarse, pero no, no lo hizo.

–Dejando a un lado que me has tenido esperando durante... –miró su reloj de pulsera–veinticinco asquerosos minutos, que no te pienso perdonar con facilidad por eso, y que debería de echarte la bronca por tener a tu hermosa y despampanante novia esperando en una cafetería llena de parejas dulces. –tomó aire. – ¿Por qué llevas gafas de sol?

Se encogió de hombros y se bajó los lentes por el puente de su nariz, haciendo algún estilo de pose que vio hacer algún protagonista de uno de esos estúpidos dramas románticos de mediodía que veía como cualquier aburrida ama de casa.

– ¿A qué molan?

Ino bufó como un gato molesto. Quién tuviera un bate, se dijo. Joder, con todos los tíos que habían en este puñetero planeta tuvo que liarse con Kiba. Y mierda, él era jodidamente sexual y sexy y erótico y era estupendo en la cama, pero a veces era un completo gilipollas al que le gustaría romperle la cabeza con un bate. Hoy era un día de esos. Y si alguien le preguntaba, no exageraba.

– ¿Sabes que está lloviendo?

–Sí

–Lo preguntaré una vez más: ¿Por qué diablos llevas lentes oscuras sino hace sol?

Yamanaka no estaba ni exagerando ni comportándose como una maniaca de la moda ni nada por el estilo. Absolutamente no. Esto era algo lógico, entraba de cajón. A ella también le gustaba llevar gafas de sol y parecer toda una diva, pero mierda, era ridículo usarlas en días de lluvia y en espacios cerrados.

Era consciente de que muchos famosos lo hacían, y era evidente que era para llamar la atención, porque mierda ¿qué haces para pasar desapercibido? ¡Te pones gafas de sol en días de lluvia! Muy bien, todos con paraguas y tú con estilo, manda cojones, amigo. Normal que los pillaran en tiendas baratas con caras irreconocibles -el maquillaje cuantos milagros realiza- y en chándal. Si es que lo pedían a gritos. También, las usaban en el escenario, como parte del concepto, o eso decían. Ino cada vez que los veía no podía evitar preguntarse si verían algo mientras cantaban. Lo más gracioso es que después salían en las entrevistas -con las gafas de sol puestas, como no- explicando lo conmovidos que se encontraban al ver a tantas fans animarlos con sus cartelitos -sexosos- Ella siempre se echaba a reír en esos momentos. Pero claro, eran famosos, cuanto más extravagante eras más atención tenías y más dinero ganabas.

Lo más que le preocupaba, y la llevaba a cuestionarse la inteligencia humana, era que los idiotas de a pie como su novio los imitaban, y desde luego, se creían geniales porque seguían una moda inducida por gente asquerosamente rica que vivía de su imagen. Por su mente relacionaban las lentes oscuras con lo guay, porque el tipo que salía por la tele usándolas se veía guay y ellos creían que si se las ponían se verían guays. ¿La realidad? Bueh, la realidad siempre es jodida.

Pero al parecer Kiba no entendía eso y él creía, no solo que se veía guay, sino que era todo un tío chachi del pirulí que molaba mogollón.

–Porque me quedan bien. –le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, simple.

– ¿Y ves algo?

–Veo lo suficiente para saber que tienes el ceño fruncido y que te saldrán muchas arrugas si sigues haciéndolo con tanta frecuencia. ¡Ah! Y ese pequeño granito que tienes en la barbilla.

– ¿Grano? –Ino sacó de su bolso un pequeño espejo y se examinó el rostro en busca de la imperfección, sin encontrarla. Cuando regresó su mirada a Kiba él se reía de oreja a oreja. –Bastardo.

– ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que lleve gafas de sol en un día de lluvia? ¿Acaso no me quedan bien?

–No dije que no te quedaran bien, pero es estúpido.

–Pero me veo enigmático.

–Te ves idiota.

Vale, lo reconocía, Kiba se veía condenadamente sexy con lentes oscuras. Enigmático, yeah. Su aura animal y salvaje se identificaba y el simple hecho de que fuera de negro y con ese estilo tan de chico malo, lo ayudaba a lucir tremendamente sensual y sexual. Pero eso no se lo diría. No iba a subirle el ego, gracias.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ambos, en el cual no dejaron de mirarse directamente a los ojos. Kiba con una expresión afable e Ino con la terquedad pintada en cada facción.

–Ino, llevo gafas de sol en un día de lluvia porque me apetece y me quedan de puta madre. No me interesa si es una moda o los demás me ven como un tonto, a mi me gustan. ¿Acaso a ti no? –ella chasqueó la lengua, eso significaba que dio en el clavo. Le gustaban– ¿Vamos a seguir discutiendo este tema o aprovecharemos nuestro día en cosas más divertidas? –y mientras hacía la pregunta, su tono bajó una décima, dándole un tono pícaro y varonil a su voz. Ella supo identificar la connotación explicita de las _cosas divertidas_ que quería hacer Kiba.

Ino suspiró y rodó los ojos, pero sonrió traviesa.

–Anda, chico enigmático, vamos, hay unos modelitos que me he comprado que quiero enseñarte. Solo te pido que mientras te los enseño te quites las gafas, necesitas verme con claridad. –le guiñó un ojo, coqueta.

Y esta vez Kiba fue el que sonrió de medio lado, ladino. Tomó a Ino de la cintura, atrayéndola hacía él, besándola y de paso llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas dentro del local.

Sí, él era el hombre que llevaba gafas de sol en un día de lluvia y dentro de una oscura cafetería. El mismo que había llegado tarde, había salido impune y además, iba a recibir una sugestiva sesión privada de modelaje en paños menores por parte de su novia. Porque él era un chico guay, un hombre enigmático, con dos cojones. O al menos esa es la versión oficial.

Ino no necesitaba saber que llevaba lentes oscuras porque en vez de ir a estudiar cómo le dijo, se fue de juerga con sus amigos, y ahora tenía una resaca del infierno, y en consecuencia, le molestaba la claridad. Lo de chico enigmático quedaba mejor.

* * *

_Es otra duda existencia después de lo de ponerse las gafas sin cristales y solo por lucir bien o diferente...¿gafas de sol sin sol? O.o Y lo de los famosos en el escenario, es cierto xD Cuando lo vi por primera vez siempre pensé que no sabía cómo veían con los lentes oscuros o por qué se los ponían, no entendía el concepto, y sigo sin entenderlo xD Quizás yo lo he parodiado y expresado con esta pareja...xD En fin, no sé cómo me salió, me costó aunque sea un fic sin sentido e insulso, me pareció divertido hacerlo, me apetecía escribir, aunque me costara expresarme...y ya me callo (?) xD _

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
